


py车2-71

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

傍晚的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，照进一地旖旎的室内，洁白的大床上，两具肉体紧紧的交缠在一起，在上的那个肩背厚实，羽翼纹身随着他激烈的撞击动作像要飞起来一样。一双柔软白嫩的手抠在他被汗浸湿的背上，随着动作起伏像是要划出一道道痕迹，一双弹性肉感的腿紧紧缠住他的腰，仿佛用尽全身力气要将那胀大坚硬的器官锁在自己的□□里。   
“呃呃呃””嗯嗯嗯”喘息□□声此起彼伏，在下的白莲偏过头，嫣红的唇在队霸脸上游动，“吻我”。队霸放缓节奏，低头看看双目紧闭的白莲，他的睫毛微微颤动着，还沾着一点水渍。人都说白莲爱哭，只有队霸知道，最深切的痛苦和快乐，他不会用哭来表达。队霸吮住白莲的唇，仿佛沙漠干渴的旅人用力舔咬啃噬，将舌头伸进白莲口中，卷住他的舌翻搅吮吸，除了彼此滚烫的肉体，再也感知不到任何东西。   
白莲双手攥紧枕头，如惊涛骇浪中起起伏伏的小舟，拼劲全力才能保持原位，队霸在床上就像他打球，又狠又准，每一次的撞击都对准最致命那点。白莲在那极致的欢愉和痛苦之中，脚趾屈着，连大腿都开始痉挛，今天的队霸格外的勇猛，只有白莲能承受这凶猛狂暴的进攻，就像每一场他们打满七局的比赛，拼着一口气要将对方斩于拍下，只不过武器换成了剑和剑鞘。“啊啊啊啊”白莲尖叫着射了出来，在队霸又快又猛的撞击下，他已将虚脱，汗水浸透了身体，脖颈、胸前、腰间、腿上不满青紫或嫣红的痕迹。gc之后的白莲格外敏感，他气若游丝的催促“要坏了…你快点…出来”他有意绞紧内壁，收缩穴口，队霸刺激之下猛力艹干了几十下，终于将滚烫的液体射在白莲体内。   
□□过后，队霸伏在白莲身上喘息了几分钟才翻身滚到一边，这么酣畅淋漓的□□之后，他内心的空虚并没有被填满，皱着眉拿起床头的烟，点燃，烟气喷在白莲脸边，白莲不高兴的翻身背对着他，问道“今天干嘛了”从里约回来，大老爷给他们放了假，虽然都在北京，两人也隔了一段时间才见。“和保姆看房”队霸吐着烟圈，天渐渐暗下来了，只能看到烟头明明灭灭的一点微光。“我们的关系，到此为止吧”白莲从床上起身，朝浴室走去，他的脚还有点打抖，走路姿势也很不自然，就这样赤条条背对着队霸。他没有哭，只是gc后的生理性泪水沾湿了他的面颊。两个人的交集，场上就是比赛训练，场下就是肉体交流，他厌倦了这样畸形的关系，他没有开灯，一步步都在黑暗里走着，走着…   
№21267 ☆☆☆py车于2016-12-06 19:34:02留言☆☆☆


End file.
